Fubuki misbehave at her babysitter
fubuki misbehave at her babysitter Transcript Diesel: fubuki, today we’ve hired a girl to babysit you Fubuki: but I want trotro to babysit me! Diesel: no. (Then he opens the door) I would like you to meet Numbuh 5, can you tell fubuki not to watch any kablam please Numbuh 5: right Diesel: okay, have fun Numbuh 5: hello fubuki, how are you doing? Fubuki: your show sucks Numbuh 5: hey! That’s not nice to talk smack to me fubuki, anyways, I want you to watch Cartoon Network while I get my room out, don’t watch anything else, if I hear that show you watched, then i’ll Call your parents, got it? fubuki: good numbuh 5: good. (Then goes to her room) (Foster’s home for imaginary friends intro plays) fubuki: ugh, why did I need to watch Cartoon Network, that channel sucks, I know, i’ll Change the channel, so I can watch kablam (changes channel, the kablam theme song plays) (at Numbuh 5’s room) Numbuh 5: WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED? IT WAS FUBUKI! GRRR! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I’LL GET NIGEL AND THE OTHERS! GUYS, COME HERE! Numbuh 1: what is it? Numbuh 5: fubuki changed the channel, and I told her not to watch kablam, seriously Numbuh 2: i hope so Numbuh 3: fubuki, what are you doing? fubuki: I changed the channel Numbuh 4: what the, fubuki, how dare you change the channel Numbuh 1: Numbuh 5, call fubuki’s dad. Numbuh 5: right (minutes later) Diesel: i’m Back, Sector v, is fubuki good? Numbuh 1: no, first off, in November 15 2018, nick and Perry forced fubuki to watch adults stuff, and she’s bad Numbuh 2: secondly, she’s very naughty Numbuh 3: she also misbehaved on the way to our film, operation zero Numbuh 4: she ranted on our crossover Numbuh 5: and she ripped off my lullaby song Diesel: oh my god, fubuki, how dare you change the channel, that does it, your grounded, now Sector v will give you punishments Numbuh 1: okay fubuki, here are the following punishments: you’ll be forced to watch our show, along with the 1998 version of the Powerpuff Girls, samurai jack, dexter’s Lab, the grim adventures of billy and Mandy, the 2003 version of the teen titans, camp lazlo, Foster’s home for imaginary friends, my gym partner’s a monkey, class of 3000, chowder, the marvellous misadventures of flapjack and others Numbuh 2: Everytime when kablam comes, we will switch it to the grim adventures of billy and mandy Numbuh 3: and as a bonus, we’ll Not throw you a kablam themed party for your next birthday, and you will also forget your memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, Shimajirō and Disney as well, that includes talking about it Numbuh 4: we called every retailers that your banned you from visiting their stores Numbuh 5: and you‘ll Listen to my lullaby song many times every morning, noon, evening and night, and when Shimajirō a world of wow comes, it will be switched to Foster’s home for imaginary friends and camp lazlo Sector V: so start liking Cartoon Network! Diesel: you heard them Category:Fubuki's grounded days Trivia